Daichi Shijima
, (Child) |englishva = (Record Breaker) / , (Child) (Anime) |Port= Both }} ' Daichi Shijima' is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a classmate of the protagonist and his childhood friend. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation : Major Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel:'' Cameo Design Daichi is young man with stylish brown hair and eyes. He wears a gray school uniform with black chemise collar shirt with blue and white stripe tie, yellow scarf, and yellow shoes. In anime, his tie's color is plain blue and is a bit shorter than one in the game. Personality Daichi is a deep thinker, often examining the social implications and morality of a situation farther than the other characters. Even though he seems spineless, he tends to cast away his cowardice in the blink of an eye when he is faced with extreme adversity. Unfortunately, his low self-confidence limits him achieving even greater heights. He seems to do poorly in school, and to be forgetful at times; Forgetting his exam slip and cell phone at his seat at the beginning of the game. He also doesn't think too fondly of work, seeming to dislike "slaving away for a paycheck." He has shown to have interest in several of the female characters, most strongly Io and later Miyako. Additionally, Daichi has a strikingly strong loyalty to the protagonist, following him on every route and decision no matter what compared to the other characters who may leave him. In the anime, he is less hesitant on taking action and more willing fighting against demons, especially when Hibiki is involved, and at one point is even suicidal in order to save him and Io. He shows interest towards Io like he is in the game, but to the lesser extent. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Daichi is first seen as he introduces the protagonist to Nicaea and gets him to sign up for it. Afterwards, the two head out to shop. As they head into the subway and prepare to return home, the two spot Io, and strike up a conversation. Just then, all three of them receive a death clip of each other from Nicaea, showing their deaths from a subway train crash. As the train pulls into the station, an earthquake strikes and causes it to crash, but before it collapses on them, a demon appears to push the train aside. The trio then fights their way out of the subway, forming contracts with the demons in the process. Outside the station, they find that the entire city has been affected by the earthquake, and make it their priority to return home. On the way, they encounter a strange creature which the summoning app identifies as Dubhe. After seeing it kill several civilians in a single blast, they flee, separating themselves in the process. Io and the protagonist manage to meet up, but soon receive Daichi's second death clip. They find him at Asakusa just as a powerful demon from his death clip is unsealed. Makoto soon appears to help them defeat the demons and seek shelter in JP's. As the party continues to seek a way home, Daichi finds a truck and drives it, hoping that this would make the journey easier. Suddenly, Dubhe appears and lands on top of the truck. Daichi drives off in fear, leaving the others to try to flee from Dubhe. As some rubble blocks their only way out, Daichi returns on the highway and drives the truck at Dubhe, causing its explosive mass to detonate prematurely, leaving it weak enough for the rest of the party to destroy it. The party soon realizes that Daichi jumped off the truck before it went over the edge. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet As communications with the JP's Nagoya branch has been severed, the party worries for Daichi's safety and heads to Nagoya. After several events where they learn of Nagoya's situation and Jungo's death clip, they find Daichi's location where he is being held hostage by the rioters, and rescue him. When the party returns to Tokyo, Daichi worries if he is still of any use, after his incompetence led him to getting kidnapped. Makoto reassures him that he still has his worth. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence When confronted with Yamato's and Ronaldo's opposing ideals, Daichi decides that both ideals are simply too extreme and wants a third option which can be achieved without needing to fight his friends. Io, Hinako, and Jungo support his idea, forming a third faction which tries to harmonize the other two. If the protagonist supports Daichi, he will have to fight through Yamato's and Ronaldo's factions, and even has the opportunity to convince both opposing leaders to join his cause. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the Last Day rolls around, the party has more or less decided to turn back the clock and restore the world. However, doing so may erase their memories of all 8 days, and the disaster may happen again. Daichi considers another option - as Polaris has been the cause of the whole incident, they could also kill Polaris. The party's choice is set the moment the Anguished One asks the protagonist on humanity's wish immediately after that discussion. Restorer If the party chooses to restore the world, Polaris warns that all of their memories and relationships formed during the 8 days will be completely erased, and they would require a strong willpower to retain them. Regardless, the party chooses to move forward with this decision. As the world is being reset, every party member who has joined this cause will meet with the protagonist and have a few parting words. Daichi thanked the protagonist for helping them achieving their goal. The protagonist is then taken back to just before the invasion begins, when he and Daichi spot Io in the subway station. The conversation plays out just like in the beginning of the game, but Io also manages to muster the courage to ask the protagonist and Daichi to hang out. The trio is last seen exiting the subway unscathed. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :Will history repeat itself? :Let's survive. The player receives the Restorer title for reaching this ending. Triumphant If all thirteen Demon Tamers are alive, have joined the protagonist's cause, and the choice to restore the world is made, the Restorer ending will play out accordingly. However, during the credits, a montage shows the lives of the Demon Tamers in the new world, indicating that their lives have all changed for the better. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You don't need these services anymore. :Good luck. The player receives both the Restorer and Triumphant titles for reaching this ending. Liberator On the other hand, should the party choose to destroy Polaris and leave the fate of the world to humans, the party will proceed to fight Polaris. Polaris goes all-out against the party, but is defeated despite this, and claims that humans will go down a path that leads to their own self-destruction without her. After Polaris disappears, the party returns to the ruined world. The general population strives to survive, cooperating with JP's and the SDF to make ends meet. However, the remnants of Japan that have yet to be consumed by the Void has become the world's only landmass, as the Void has been replaced by endless sea. :The world's administrator has perished. Mankind has won true freedom. :Those who survived are left with what remains of the world and a vast sea that spreads beyond it. :Mankind has no means to heal this deep scar, left as the cost of freedom. :But, even so... the world goes on... :...in the hands of indomitable champions. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: : You are free from control : But also from protection. The player receives the Liberator title for reaching this ending. If they united all 13 human playable characters under this cause they also receive the Triumphant title. Triangulum Arc Daichi wakes up the sleeping protagonist after school and then introduces him to Nicaea website, which shocked the protagonist and the latter attempted to warn and remind him of what happened in the previous world, but Daichi just thinking that the protagonist was joking and sign them into website. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Daichi approaches Hibiki after he finished his mock exam, apologizing for making him wait. He then asked how his mock exam is, which Hibiki casually answers that he is not sure and encourages Daichi to try harder later on. At Shibuya, they discussing of what they want to do once they graduated from high school. Daichi answers that instead of getting into college, he wants to travel and having fun while working is only for losers. Hibiki asks again won't he has any regret if he just want to have fun. At this question, Daichi states that he's not really sure himself since he's not really good with anything in particular. Changing the subject, Daichi introduces Hibiki a 'dead face delivery site' called Nicaea, that will allows them to see a video of their friends' death and sign in for the site. At station, he notices their popular school mate, Io Nitta while waiting for the train commenting how cute she is and wants to be her friend. Hibiki though, didn't find Io anything special and answers that she is Daichi's type when the latter commented that he's weird as a man. Both of them then received clips from Nicaea that shows them both dies by being struck by a derailed train, scaring Daichi. As the train comes, an earthquake occurred, causing the incoming train to derail and struck Daichi and Hibiki like the clips have shown. Upon waking up, they finds the subway in mess and no one survives. Their fear is worsened when demons appears from a cell phone. Io, who has also survived, summoned her demon, Ogre, when she is approached. Daichi also summoned his own demon, Poltergeist that defeats the demons and escapes from the subway. Unable to contact any of their family or going home, the three decided to stick together until they know more about the Demon Summoning App. At Roppongi, they are once again attacked by a creature called Dubhe. To save his friends, Daichi rides a nreaby truck and drives towards Dubhe, cauing the truck to explode once it hits Dubhe. Thinking that Daichi is dead like the death clip has shown, Hibiki summons Byakko and defeats Dubhe with ease. It turns out that Daichi is saved by Io's new demon, Pixie, being carried away from the truck right before it exploded. Their relief didn't last long, however, when an organization called JP's placed them under arrest. They are taken to the Diet Building where JP's base is. He and Io are locked up in a room while Hibiki is taken to meet the chief, Yamato Hotsuin. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Makoto Sako takes them to Ariake after Hibiki says that he won't consider cooperating with JP's if Daichi and Io are not freed, much to Daichi's chagrin who tells him that he doesn't need to be good at fighting demons as well. However, they found the road to Ariake unusable and decided to go to a nearby shelter to find information about Io's family, but to no avail. A swarm of Itsumades attacks the shelter, causing panic. Hibiki fights the Itsumades with Byakko. Daichi wanted to help Hibiki, but cannot summon Poltergeist because it's under repair and refuses when Hibiki told him to run. He asks why Hibiki must be the one to fight the demons even though they're supposed to be just a normal high school student, which Hibiki responds that he'll definitely regret it if he runs away. After the Itsumades are defeated, seeing Hibiki struggles so hard, Daichi and Io resolved to join JP's with Hibiki. As their first mission, Yamato orders them to go to Osaka to find their missing head scientist, Fumi Kanno. Arrived in Osaka, they are welcomed by Hinako Kujo and Keita Wakui, two summoners who volunteered to join JP's yesterday like them. They are taken to Fumi's lab by Hinako, while Keita wandering elsewhere to hunt demons. While looking for clues of Fumi's whereabouts, Daichi wonders since they have becoming summoners, there should've a job that would fit more for them. At JP's Osaka branch, the barrier is hacked by someone that will result Osaka would lose from protection if it's not stopped. Hinako then received Keita's death clip, worsening the situation. Fortunately, Hibiki able to conclude both Keita's and the hacker's whereabouts at Festival Gate and quickly goes there. They arrived on time to save Keita from falling. Daichi summons his two new demons that he had bought from Demon Auction, Obariyon and Agathion, but only to find that his new demons are weak. While Hibiki, Keita, and Hinako fights the demons, Daichi and Io go to find and capture the hacker. When they find the hacker, Daichi intends to use his demon to catch the cracker, but only Poltergeist is available. Io then summons Ogre, but is quickly defeated and caught by a demon named Botis while Daichi hides. To defeat Botis and stop the hacker (who turns out to be Fumi herself), Byakko becomes a bait while Berserker attacks and defeats Botis, while Daichi breaks the computer to prevent the hacking further. When things seems turn out fine, Botis reappers and unleashes Ziodyne. Daichi is able to save himelf and Fumi in time, so does Hibiki, Io, and Hinako, but Keita dies protecting Hibiki from the attack. JP's members shortly takes them away from the place since a new Septentrione, Merak, appears. Daichi wants to go to help Hibiki, but he is not allowed to go because his demons are too weak and instead is placed in medical team. However, Merak turns out to be too powerful and kills most of JP's members, including the medical team, except Daichi. Horrified, Daichi calls Hibiki and tells him to run away, telling him that there's no need for him to listen to JP's order. Annoyed by Daichi's whining, Yamato orders for the line from Daichi's cell phone to be cut, preventing him from calling Hibiki. After Merak is defeated, Daichi is relieved to know his friend did it. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Daichi and Io snuck into JP's train to Nagoya to find Hibiki, who left without saying a word to them. The moment they arrived, they receives Hibiki's death clip, further worrying them since death clip only sent to friends, so JP's won't receive Hibiki's death clip. At park, they found out that the resistance members have stolen JP's supplies to be given to civilians. A group of Legions attack the park. Daichi summons Obariyon and Agathion to fight them, but like last time, his demons are too weak to fight them, leaving Io to summon Kikuri-Hime to defeat them. When another group of Legions attacks again, Hibiki defeats them all with his new demon, Suzaku, much to relief of Daichi and Io. Before they can warn him about his death clip, however, Hibiki retreats. He asks a resistance member where he goes and tells him that they are his friends, requesting to take them to where he is. Taken to JP's Nagoya branch, Daichi immediately hugs Hibiki out of concern and warns with him with Io about his death clip. He tells him that they should go back to Tokyo, but Hibiki refuses since a Septentrione would appear and he needs to fight it. Daichi reminds him of the last time they tried to prevent Keita's death clip that ended up in failure, and don't want Hibiki to suffer the same fate. Frustrated that Hibiki still refuse to change his mind, Daichi declares he will protect him, shouting that he cannot leave his childhood friend alone. Io also supports Daichi's decision and will stay by his side, convincing Hibiki. Their reunion is cut short when Airi and Jungo fights Ronaldo and Jungo take back the base. Things turns to the worst when the third Septentrione, Phecda, appears at JP's base. All of them cooperating to defeat Phecda together, and with Suzaku, Kikuri-Hime, and Sarasvati's abilities, they seems to gain the upperhand until Phecda split into two and unleashes a beam that defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-Hime. Daichi recognizes the beam as the same one on the death clip that will kill Hibiki. He and the others can only watch helplessly as Phecda about to kill Hibiki. Right before the beam being shot, Cerberus appears, stopping the beam, saving Hibiki from his fate. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Daichi and Hibiki talks in the changing room for physical check up, wondering why suddenly having an examination for entire members. Hibiki thinks that JP's is still an organization and this is a way to manage the staff and the government is just a facade. He is about to say something to Hibiki regarding what happened yesterday, but then changed his mind. He's caught off guard when Hibiki thanked him and Io for coming to Nagoya for his sake, saying he would've been in a big trouble with Yamato if they didn't come. This cheers Daichi and promises they will defeat the remaining Septentriones. Later afterwards, Daichi is sitting in a stair near the woman's physical examination room. Joe appears behind him, knowing his intention to peek on Io and cheerfully walks to the door, about to open the room until Daichi stops him. Hibiki finds them, asking what they are doing. Daichi tries to deny it, but Joe excuses that it's a scientific research. Unfortunately for them, Io opens the door and sees them, immediately concluding that they are trying to peek on the women. Daichi and Hibiki tries to blame Joe for it, but Joe already runs off, resulting both of them to be scolded by Io. Hibiki expresses his disagreement to Daichi who intended to peek, but Daichi defends himself that it was an accident and he didn't think Io would really be there, getting mad at Joe for running away too quickly. An enraged Airi, along with Jungo, finds them, with Daichi receiving all of Airi's wrath who was also in the same room as Io while she was being checked, calling him a pervert and refuses to listen to his excuses. He, Hibiki, and Io, are then tasked with protecting Osaka from Megrez, using the terminal to return to Osaka. Once they arrived, they are welcomed by Hinako, who has survived the previous battle with Merak, much to their relief. As Megrez starts to surfacing, Daichi tried to find a stronger demon to fight. He then summon a new demon, Heqet, once Megrez fully surfacing. Unfortunately, Heqet, upon seeing Megrez's giant body, returns back to Daichi's cell phone out of fear. He then summons Obariyon, but it also gets scared and clings to Daichi instead. Daichi then drives Hinako to behind Megrez while Hibiki and Daichi fights Megrez from front to prevent it getting near Tsuutenkaku. Once the three Megrez's main bodies are defeated, he, Io, and Hibiki mourns for Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe's death. 5th Day Thrusday's Shock Daichi and Io enters Hibiki's room in the morning to discuss their next plan, only to find Alcor with him, making them panicked. Daichi accuses Alcor as a demon and trying to kill Hibiki until Hibiki finally explain the entire thing to both of them. The two are shocked to find out that Alcor is a Septentrione, and despite still suspicious of Alcor, they decided to believe in Hibiki and keep Alcor's presence a secret from the others as Daichi notes how close Alcor and Hibiki are. When Hibiki leaves to observe the operation against Alioth, Daichi and Io stays in Hibiki's room to keep an eye on Alcor. At night, he, along with the other summoners, gathering for a feast, though he and most others are reluctant to eat. Yamato then announces that the battle will end in two days. Daichi is relieved to hear it until Yamato reveals his plan to create a world of meritocracy using Polaris' power and give them a whole night to think whether to follow him or get killed. 6th Day Friday's Partings Daichi, Hibiki, Io, gathers in Hibiki's room to find Alcor serving them a breakfast. Daichi and Hibiki initially hesitant to eat, but when Io tried one of his cookings and compliments how delicious it is, Daichi also tries the food and compliments it as well, suggesting that they should share the foods with the others while hiding Alcor was the one who made it, which Acor thinks it's a shame. Daichi teases him that they don't have a choice or else he'll be captured and being tested like a guinea pig. During the operation against Mizar, he and the other summoners gathered while watching Io being possessed by Lugh, which is no different from becoming a sacrifice. He and the others then received Io's death clip and horrified to see her gruesome death. Daichi asks Makoto to stop, but Makoto tells him to just watch and accept it. He then confronts Yamato, demanding him to stop as he accuses JP's has forced Io to agree and just want to save themselves, not buying Makoto's excuse that it's for a greater good. He intended to punch Yamato, but the latter easily stops him and grabs him by his neck. Daichi laments why of all people, it has to be Io the one to be sacrificed, knowing Io is actually afraid. He can only watch the entire event until Hibiki succeeded on saving Io. He, Io, and Hinako watches Hibiki unconscious within ICU. He blames himself for unable to help his friends and wishes for more power. 7th Day Saturday Toward... In the morning, he and Airi are looking for stronger demons in the auctions, not wanting to push Hibiki more than he already had. Both can't find demons stronger than they already have and he is distressed to find his power is weak, prompting Airi to tell him that she will protect him when the time comes. They are interrupted by Jungo and Io's arrival, bringing chawanmushi to eat. Each of them then introduces themselves properly and Daichi suggests them to celebrate by exchanging e-mails since they have becoming friends. Once they exchanged e-mails, however, each received death clips of the other four as Benetnasch manifests. Resolving to keep fighting and avoid their death clips, they all set to fight Benetnasch. He summons Heqet to fight Benetnasch with the others and able to inflicts damages on Benetnasch until it unleashes a frequency that forcefully send their demons back into their phones, leaving them defenseless. He runs from Benetnasch's attacks with Makoto, Hinako, and Io. Hinako falls and trapped among Megrez's buds. Daichi attempted to help her, but Hinako shouts at him that he needs to protect Io before being killed by the explosion as Daichi, Io, and Makoto could only watch. The three proceeds to escape again and are about to be killed, but Suzaku saved them before the buds explodes. While Hibiki and Yamato struggles against Benetnasch, Daichi, Io, and Makoto watches from afar as they're covering themselves. Watching his friend struggling, Daichi finally able to summon a powerful demon, Black Frost, saving Hibiki and Yamato before their barriers breaks. With Black Frost and Hibiki, Benetnasch's core is exposed, allowing Yamato to destroy it and kill the Septentrione for good. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Hibiki attempts to stop Yamato from reaching Polaris, but is stopped by Yamato's Nebiros and Zaou Gongen. Daichi and Io both stay behind to hold off both demons with Black Frost and Lugh, respectively, to allow Hibiki to catch up with Yamato and stop him from bringing his meritocracy world about, telling Hibiki that he is their hope. Despite their valiant efforts, however, both of them get caught into the Void and begin to fade away into its nothingness. Before Daichi and Io fully disappear, he has begun to lose his memories of Hibiki, and, later, his own identity, fading away into nothing but a vague feeling of fear and anguish. When the world reset like in the beginning by Hibiki's wish, Daichi with no memories from seven days, appears to be similar from beginning. However, when he noticed Io at the station and told Hibiki he wishes to be her friend, Hibiki calls out to Io, shocking Daichi who is not prepared yet. Io accepted their invitation to go home together and become friends. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Genma Hanuman (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Fury Seiten Taisei (Lv. 52). Septentrione Arc Daichi's Fate System events focus on his timid personality and his hesitation to act. Throughout his Fate System events, Daichi struggles to find his "usefulness" in the world and cowers in fear when asked to deal with demons by other members of the team (claiming to be just a regular high school student), due to his mant near death experiences in the previous few days, voicing his regrets to the protagonist shortly after. Through many of his events Diachi also voices how he just wants to return to his regular life, and misses worrying about trivial things "like exams and girls." While progressing through Daichi's Fate events, A JP's member will appear informing Daichi and the protagonist about a Septentrione sighting and asking for their assistance. Daichi will be hesitant to the idea, and will be scolded by Hinako, who leaves shortly after. After talking with the protagonist, Daichi will leave to help Hinako, who is found surrounded by demons without her summoning app. Daichi then realizes that there was no Septentrione and that his hesitance could cost Hinako's life. He defeats the demons and asks her if she's alright. Hinako tells him to shut up while mocking him, but thanks him for his help regardless. As she leaves, Daichi expresses his satisfaction at how he has managed to overcome his hesitation. Triangulum Arc Daichi's Fate route focus on finding his own worth. Throughout the event, Daichi decided to help civilians as much as he can, learning from his previous experience during the battle against Septentriones that although he is not as strong as the protagonist or his other friends in fighting demons, that doesn't give him excuse to do nothing. While helping people, Daichi also wishes to find what he is capable of. Near the end of his event, he helps a mother finding her lost son with the help of the civilians he had helped before. Daichi was at first feeling down and disappointed of himself because he still need to rely on other people, but he then realized his own worth when the protagonist points out that they were helping him because of the good deeds he has done for them and he should be proud of it. Stats Similar to Atsuro Kihara from Devil Survivor, Daichi has an average stat distribution, though with a slight emphasis towards Strength and Agility. Although Daichi is slightly outclassed by Hinako and Keita (and Jungo, to an extent) in terms of Strength and Agility, his other stats are usually high enough to allow him to utilize useful skills along with physical attacks, something these physically-oriented Tamers can't boast (because of their low Magic stat). At appropriate levels, such skills include effective healing spells, such as Recarm and Diarahan, and, if desired, normal elemental or ailment spells. Daichi is also considered one of the better users of Multi-Hit and Multi-Strike due to his great Strength and Agility. As an Ally Septentrione Day 1 = |-| Triangulum Day 1 = |-| Level 99 = ''Settling Up'', as an Enemy Start of Battle = |-| Enhanced = After Io begins channeling Lugh during the battle (if she is present), his stats change. ''Shadow Daichi'', as an Enemy Shadow Daichi is leader of a team with Shadow Jungo and Shadow Hinako. Gallery Trivia *Daichi unlocks two monkey demons in his Fate route. *Daichi unlocks a demon in the Fate system that isn't unique: Hanuman. *Daichi is the only character with a death clip that cannot die, the protagonist will always be in time to save him. *Daichi is the only character who has two death clips in one day. *In the game trailer, Daichi's name was romanized as Daichi Shizima. *His favorite food is yakiniku. *A recurring gag in the anime is that Daichi's demons are always outclassed by the threats the Demon Tamers face. This eventually comes full circle when he summons a Black Frost, said to outclass even Baal and Pallas Athena - Yamato's and Makoto's respective ultimate demons. *His favorite brand is Aberzombie and Fetch, a parody of the real-live brand "Abercrombie and Fitch." *In the anime and in game cutscenes Daich's cell phone is shown to be orange but his in game sprite is shown him to be using a red cell phone instead. *To Daichi, to live is to continue enjoying oneself.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp * In Fumi's flashback during Triangulum Arc, Daichi is shown also becoming one of her test subjects along with the protagonist and Jungo, even though in the Septentrione Arc Jungo is the only test subject. * Daichi is Leo because the sign is pronounced "Shishi za" in Japanese and reminiscent of "shishi mai" ( ) which sounds similar to his surname "Shijima." The official commentary admits Daichi does not fit the stereotype of the Leo bearer. References Category:Devil Survivor 2 Enemies Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Characters Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies